The Tenth Door
by XquisiteCorspe
Summary: I got the idea from a dream of mine, and it's kind of Like 'SAW'. It's about a girl named Anastasai and six brothers named: Todd, Shaun, Jake, Johnny, Peter, and Marilyn from youngest to oldest. The 1st chp. isn't so rough, but it'll get rougher.
1. Chapter 1

The Tenth Door

Chapter 1

She wakes up, and flutters her eyes. Letting them adjust to the light. The room she woke up in is small and dingy. The floors are caked in blood and dirt, and the light in the middle of the ceiling casts a sickly yellow light. The walls were covered in red green and cream vertically stripped wallpaper that was torn, and was falling off the walls; revealing a white wall, with brown yellowish wallpaper adhesive. Her ankle gives a dull throb as she sits up. Her ankle is cuffed in a rusty iron shackle. The shackle is connected to a thick linked chain that is connected to the middle of the room.

She attempts to stand up, but her legs feel weak and numb. Her long brown hair is put up in a ponytail that falls down to the middle of her back. Her white, short sleeved shirt is now dingy and stained. Her loose fitting flared-out, zipper-pocketed blue jeans are now stained at the knees. Her stomach turns, and she hugs her abdomen. "This really hurts… where am I?" she mutters to herself.

She looks behind herself. There is a dirty window, with boards nailed over it. What light was visible, was that of the sun's. The window was framed with shredded, filthy curtains, of mauve. She gasps, and tries to stand up, but her stomach cramps again, and her knees buckle. Her vision blurs for a moment, and she throws up. The vomit was greenish-yellow, and had cream colored foam. He pants heavily and opens her eyes. She sees to black, and rusty looking keys in the puke. They look almost the same, but one has it's teeth higher up then the other. She hastily picks up the two keys, and shakes off her stomach acid from them.

She tries the key with lower set teeth in her shackle. There was a quick clicking noise, and then the shackle fell open; along with a little slip of paper that was inside of the shackle. "YES!" she squealed in pleasure, as she hops to her feet. The floor creaks a little, and she spies that little slip of paper. She picks it up and reads it to herself.

_To whom ever this does concern:_

_You have what I want. There is six other people in here with you. The only way of getting out of here is if you give me what I want. If you don't know by the time you read this note, then you don't deserve to know. You must find this out on your own._

_Sincerely,_

_The Confusion_

"What's up with the cross? And what could this sick-o want from me?" she thought to herself. "There are some people in here with me? So maybe they might know something…" She shoves the note and keys into her right zipper pocket, and walked over to the door, and touched the doorknob. It jiggled and fell out of the door. She growls in frustration, and kicks the door. The door flings open, and hit's the wall; the outside doorknob makes a crack in the brittle wall. Outside her door were her shoes. They were brown working boots. She sits down, and ties them tightly; she rises from the floor, and tightens her ponytail. She looks around.

Her door was in the middle of the right side of the hall. The hall has fifth-teen doors on both sides. The hall looked just like the inside of her room: dark, dingy, and dirty with the same lighting that occasionally flickered on and off with same kind of wall paper. The ceiling had a large square whole in it. All that you could see was a black abyss if you looked into it. A clump of dust moves down the fall. "This place is too gross!" She says as she watches the dust move passed her. It rolled right to the end of the hall, where a flight of stairs was.

She starts to look in other rooms. She starts with the door that is next to her. As she opened the twelveth door, she heard a scream coming from the eighth door on the left. She runs to the door, and kicks it open.

Inside there was six boys that look exactly alike, except one that had black hair. They had dirty blonde hair and fair skin. They were all tied together. One was kicking and screaming, shaking the other ones awake. He was trying to get away from a large brown rat.

The girl ran over to it, and kicked it away from the one who was screaming. "Who are you?" the girl asked as she began to untie them.

"I'm Todd," He said trembling a bit. He was wearing blue jeans, converse all-stars, and a black and white stripped shirt. His hair was shaggy, and his eyes were a magnificent emereal green-blue. "Who are you?" He asked watching her un-do the knot.

"I'm Anastasia," She said as the slacked and uncoiled around them. The other five slowly woke up. They all looked around and turned there attention to Anastasia. "Those are my older brothers, were sectuplets" Todd said smiling.

"You just like saying, don't you?" said the one with black-dyed hair. He looked over at Anastasia, "Where are we?"

"My bet is, that we're in Hell, but that's just me cynical… So who are you all?" Anastasia asked the group.

"I'm Shaun," said the one with shaggy black hair. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and long black pants. He was an inch taller then Todd, and the same height as Anastasia.

"Jake," he said calmly. He was the same height as Shaun, and he had the same colored hair as Todd. He was wearing baggy shorts, and a short sleeved green shirt.

"Johnny." He was an inch taller then Jake and Shaun, and he slightly darker hair then the rest. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, with a blue shirt underneath it. He was wearing straight-legged pants.

"I'm Peter," he said in a shy voice. He was an inch taller then Johnny, and had lighter hair then the rest. He was wearing torn blue jeans and a white ribbed-muscle tee-shirt.

"… Marilyn," said the tallest. He blushed as he said his name. He was wearing a trench-coat. Underneath the coat was a black silk-screened shirt. The front was a white dagger design. He wore long black pants, and his hair was the shaggiest, and longer then all of his brothers.

"You have a girly name," Jake snickered.

"Shut-up! I'm having it changed if I live long enough too…" Marilyn grimaced.

"Oh! Don't say that! I like your name! It's very nice," Anastasia tried to console.

"Really?" Marilyn said cheerily.

"No, not really." Shaun said just as Anastasia opened her mouth.

"What ever… we need to get out of here," Peter said started for the door. The group followed Peter out the door. Todd shook as he walked. Anastasia, observed him as they all walked down the hall. She grabbed his hand, and he looked over to her. She smiled sweetly at him, and he blushed a bright crimson; he shyly-smiled back as he squeezed her hand tightly.

As Peter was about to take the first step onto the stairs, a loud crackle was heard. It filled the hall, with a static-like noise. Todd hugged Anastasia tightly, and buried his head into her chest. "What's going on?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Hello," The voice seemed to fill up the room. It made them feel like there was a presence behind, beside, and in front of them. It felt like a some invisible entity was with them.

"Welcome to Hell on Earth. The only way out is you giving me what I want. What I want is for you to figure out… if you haven't by now. The doors are locked by night, and open by day. Figuring this out could be hard, considering none of you have a watch. Time is of great importance." Just then the speaker cuts off and there is a brief shriek of static and then quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

"Well, damn… that ain't good, and Todd! Get off Anastasia like she's your mother! How old are you?" Jake said in an harsh way.

"16, same as you and everyone else…" Todd retorted shyly. He lowered his eyes, and let go of Anastasia.

"That's right, so man up! There is no place for a whiny little punk like you at a time like this!" Jake hollered at Todd. Todd looked away from his brother's and glared at the floor. He knew Jake was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit out-loud. "what are you going to do? Cry about how "mean ol' Jake" is yelling at, you?"

"JAKE! Knock it off! If he wants to act like he's some kind of five-year old let him. One less body to worry about," Johnny retorted and smirked. Todd kept looking at the floor, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for…" Todd was saying in a quiet voice, before Anastasia cut him off.

"Todd… you have nothing to be sorry about. You can't help the way you are! And besides, it's kind of cute… " Anastasia scolded Todd. He looked up and smiled at her. He quickly grasped her hand, and looked to his brothers.

"Whatever, we need to find a clock, and a door. Since stated before, none of us have clock." Marilyn said coldly, and continued the decent down the stairs. The stairs were long, and spiraling.

They walked in silence, in a semi-crooked single filed line. The stairs creaked and groaned as they proceeded down. Todd clung closely to Anastasia's hand. Shaun glanced back at them casually, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What's the matter Shaun?" Anastasia asked timidly.

Shaun stared blankly back at them. He was having a hard time comprehending what he was seeing. He was seeing a fine mist around the step Anastasia was stepping on and in front of her. Her shadow which was cast from the same sickly yellow light seemed to be moving on it's own. It was tracing a large oval on the step. "What is it Shaun?" Anastasia says stepping towards him.

Her shadow disperses, "NO! DON'T!" Shaun yells to late. Anastasia takes the step with her left leg, and it goes through the step. Anastasia, left leg slides down the hole. She losses her balance and her body twists, bringing Todd down with her. Anastasia lands on her back and cracks the back of her head wide open on the ledge of a step; Todd lands on top of her, but keeps rolling, her left foot is stuck in a the hole, so it keeps her from falling any farther down. Todd rolls down into Shaun and Peter. "ANASTASIA! TODD!" Peter yells. He repositions his brother so he is sitting up.

Todd has a vacant look on his face. _What just happened?_ Todd thinks to himself. Jake, and Peter move Todd over so Marilyn and Johnny can help Shaun.

Anastasia lied there unconsciously. The blood that was spilling from her head, trickled and ran the length of the step. It trickled down the sides, and stained the underside of her hair a mahogany colored brown. A nail from the rotted step had sunken into her shin. It was long and rusty.

Johnny and Shaun grabbed onto her shoulder, and Marilyn grasped onto her foot. Johnny and Shaun lifted her up there waists. Anastasia's head was parallel to the ground, and her mouth was slightly a gaped. Shaun Johnny propped himself up against the wall, and moved his knee underneath her head. Her blood seeped through the denim of his pants. Marilyn moved her foot from the position that help her down. Her pant legs was ripped, and there was a nail in the bottom of her boot.

The three moved her down two steps, so she sat next to Todd. She leaned back limply. Her body looked almost life-less. Her breathing was slow and shallow. Her eyes lid twitched every now and then. Todd looked over to her_. I may have bruises and a bump or two, but Anastasia is really hurt. It's my fault. I did it, I landed on her, and it caused her head to split open… why me? _Todd thought to himself. Marilyn grabbed her boot, and pulled out the nail from the bottom of her boot.

He examined it closely. It seemed to have no blood on it, but there was no real way of knowing except if her took off her boot. "Hey, Shaun?" Marilyn called to his younger brother while taking off her boot.

"Hmm?" He looks up from the ground.

"Why did you say tell Anastasia not to step down?" He looked at the bottom of her foot; the rusty nail hadn't pierced the sole of the boot.

"Bad feeling…" he says quickly, and blinks rapidly.

"Liar…" Marilyn hisses, as he throws down Anastasia's boot. It rolls the rest of the way down the stairwell, and clattered against the door.

Anastasia rolls her head from side to side, and groans. Her eyes tensed, and then relax open. She gasps, and then sits straight up. She attempts to stand on her own, but her ankle throbs sharply. "OW! Ow… Ow…" she lets out in a whimper.

"Anastasia, sit down!" they all say at the same time. She sits down on the step, and runs her hand along the back of her head. He gasps, as she finds the tender spot on the back of her head. She jerks her hand away quickly. Her fingertips are covered in a dark crimson stain.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry! It's my fault you hurt your head!" Todd cries to her, and hugs her.

"Actually it isn't, I'm not sure what I saw, but all is not well in Denmark…." Shaun says motioning his head over to the step.

"What are you talking about?" Peter says in a highly annoyed and confused way.

"What I mean is, there was a thin mist around Anastasia's ankles, and her shadow was doing something weird with the step!"

"Hey, I maybe the dumbest one here, but even _I _ know that ghost aren't real." Peter says proudly.

"How sure are you of your last statement?" Anastasia asks groggily. Shaun rips off his shirt sleeve and presses it against Anastasia's head. She flinches, but relaxes after a second. "Ghost are real, I'm not a very religious person, but I know ghost, demons, and angels are real. My friend had an exorcism preformed on her, it was terrifying, and it makes you believe in that kind of stuff…"

Everyone stared at her, and blinked. _Maybe that bump knocked some sense out of her. _Jake thought, and smirked. "We need to get going," Jake commanded. He helped Anastasia up, and she walked awkwardly down the rest of the stairs. Shaun walked next to her, so he could hold the bloody sleeve in place.

At the end of the stair well was a door. The door looked old, and looked burnt. The hinges were warped, and discolored. They looked green, but the original color was gold. The door frame was blackened and wrecked of smoke. The door itself was chard around the edges, and looked frail and stressed. Anastasia put back on her boot, which had left a scuff mark on the horrifying door. Marilyn looked passed the forebodingness of the door, and opened it. A white light developed them all, as they all walked through the threshold.


End file.
